Love?
by Xxneko-chibixX
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Tenten. But what how does she feel about him? I'm not good with summaries.


Hi Everyone. This is my first fanfiction. :)

Hope you like it. The characters do not belong to me!

* * *

Tenten's POV

Today is just another boring day. _'Beep, beep' _The alarm. I looked up, 6:01am.

I got off the bed, streching, and yawing. I looked out the window. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was painted blue, with a bit of grayish.

I smiled, and headed to the bathroom. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and finally pulled my hair into two buns.

Taking one more glance at the mirror, I smiled, and headed out the door to school.

_'Maybe I should walk today' _I thought. School wasn't far from where I live.

As I arrived to school I saw many of my friends smiling, waving, and saying 'good morning'.

We took time socializing in class while we waited for our teacher, Kakashi.

He was always late for some reason.

I looked around the class. Neji was staring at the clock. Lee was talking about youth, again. Hinata and Naruto were being Lovey Dovey. Shikamaru was sleeping, while Temari was braging about how lazy he was. Choji was eating chips in class, Sai looked bored. Kiba was talking with Shino. Kankuro and Gaara were listening to music. Ino and Sakura of course were all over Sasuke. He looked annoyed. I let out a laugh. As Sasuke turned around to see who was laughing. I gasped and turned my head away.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_'So annoying' _I thought as Sakura and Ino were fighting over to see who would sit by me.

I heard a laughter, I turned to see who it was.

It was a girl with chocolate brown eyes, and panda like hair.

_'Who is she?'_ I thought _'I think her name was... Tenten! Yeah...thats it!' _

When she saw me look at her, she gasped and turned her head away.

I smirked. I turned around and looked at the board. _'Where is that old geezer'_

The door slid open, and everyone looked up to see, Kakashi walking in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tsunade wanted to see me" he said "Now quiet down so I can do attendance."

After we finish our next intruction was to go into groups, for tomorrow's activity.

Groups are: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino

Choji, Ino, Sai, and Kankuro

Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Temari

Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura

"Now...Do whatever you until class is over" said Kakashi.

I turned to see the girl again, she was daydreaming. She looked cute. Wait--did I say she was cute?! Whats wrong with me...?

I looked out the window and watch the sky change color every now and then.

I was still kinda shock, for the first time of my life, I actually thought a girl was cute.

I blushed, covering it with my bare hands. Sakura and Ino looked worried.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you feeling ok?" asked Sakura. I didn't reply. "Ne? Sasuke-kun~"

I twitched "Shut up" She frowned. Ino laughed.

* * *

Tenten's POV

I was daydreaming until Sakura said "Hey Sasuke-kun, are you feeling ok?" He didn't reply, "Ne? Sasuke-kun~" My eye twitched.

"Shut up" He replied. I giggled. I turned to Sakura who was frowning, and Ino was laughing.

I let out a sigh, and got out of my seat. Heading to where Neji and Lee were.

"Hey guys" I waved. "Oh~ Tenten Good morning!" Lee smiled. I smiled back "Good morning"

I took a seat in front of Neji's desk. He was looking out the window. I pouted. Poking his cheeks, he turned and gave me a glare.

I smiled. "Good morning Neji-kun" "Hn" I pouted again, placing my head on the table "You know you should reply, its rude if you don't!"

He stared at me giving me the I-don't-really-care look, I sighed "suit yourself".

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, Neji is always grumpy!" I turned my head to Lee "Yeah I know..."

"By the way its your turn to do cleaning duty" I pouted "Fine...Whose the other person?" I asked "Sasuke"

Neji twitched. I let out a nervous laugh. Well...The Hyuuga prodigy and Uchiha prodigy never did get along very well. I really don't know why.

I turned to see Sasuke, he was staring back. I blushed, but turned to hide it.

Wait...Me blushing?! Is the world ending? Why is the Uchiha staring at me?

Neji saw, but said nothing.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I see Tenten getting out her seat and headed to where Neji and Lee was.

I hear Lee shouting something and smiling. She smiles back, and looks at Neji. Taking a seat in front of his desk.

She was pouting _'she kinda looks like a hamster filled with food in its pouch', _she poked his cheek. I chuckled. She pouts again and places her head on the desk.

She turns to Lee, and talks for a bit. She looked at me but turned her head away. I think she was blushing.

A few minutes passed. Class was over. I headed to my locker grabbed my gym clothing and headed off.

Our teacher Maito Gai, who looked like Lee, smiled at everyone, and yelled "Ok runs laps now!, no slacking off!"

When most of the class was finish Maito Gai said it was a free-time today.

Tenten was suggesting playing a team game. Some agreed, mostly the guys.

The teams were : Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru.

The other team was: Me, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Neji.

In the end it was a tie. I have to admitt she was good at sports, not like Ino, or Sakura.  
Sakura was mostly dodging the ball. Lee and Tenten kept passing the ball to each other,until it went into the were fast.

It was lunch time. Everyone left to lunch.

I grabbed my lunch and sat with my friends. We ate, talked, and laughed.

"Sasuke-kun~" I looked to see who it was, Karin. She winked at me and left with her friends. I shuddered.

Shikarmaru was right school is such a drag.

* * *

Tenten's POV

I took a seat besides Hinata on my left, and Temari on my right. They were my best friends. The cafeteria was noisy, alot of yelling, talking, gossip, etc.

I see Sasuke taking a seat across from me. "Sasuke-kun~" I looked up, so did Sasuke. It was Karin, the popular drama queen, who just loves to gossip.

I looked disgusted at how she wore her outfit. Her skirt was way, way to short, wearing a spaghetti tank top. It showed to much visible skin.

She winked at Sasuke, I turned my head to him he shuddered. I smiled. As she left with her other friends.

_'Weird...' _I thought. _'Maybe Shikamaru was right school can be such a drag' I_ sighed, and ate my food.

School ended early than I thought. I went home and went into my closet looking for something to wear, because Naruto suggested going to the beach today.

I'm pretty happy, because it had been so long since I went with my friends. I grabbed my bathing suit put it into a plastic bag, and left.  
I arrived a little early, but I saw Neji, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Temari, and Shikamaru.

The only people missing were Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. After a few mins they arrived. We all got dressed.

I was wearing a Halter top, which was green and green sandals, my hair was in a ponytail instead of buns.

Hinata was wearing a Tankini, with a kinda pale colored jacket, her hair was tied up aswell. Both Sakura and Ino were wearing Bralette bikini, but different colors. Temari was wearing a triangle bikini, with a flower in her hair. _'Maybe from Shikamaru' _I smirked at the thought.

Everyone enjoyed themself at the beach, whether if it was tanning, surfing, building sand castles, playing in the water, or beach ball.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining down at everyone, a couple of clouds in the sky. But it was more beautiful when there was a sunset, the sky was painted orange, a little red, blue, and purplish color. And a smear of light gray aswell. To remember this day we took tons of pictures.

After that we went out to eat, at a restraunt. Once full I suggested sleeping over, since it was Friday.

The problem was whose house? It took awhile to pick whose house. But in the end we went to Ino's. It was beautiful, the walls were painted yellowish-white, the floor was made from wood. She had a pool too. We spent the night playing childish games. Pillow fight? Yeah...for the girls and some guys.

* * *

Please Review! :)


End file.
